


Her Sweet, Kotyonok

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Kinktober [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, F/M, Lingerie, Lost Bet, Nipple Play, Pet Names, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Swallowing tightly he shuffled on his feet, pulling at the front of the lingerie as if the too thin, sheer material would hide the small twitches of his cock coming to life. Of course, she noticed. Her light blond brow raising into her long bangs, smile turning teasing as she stepped forward.“What’s this kotyonok?” she hummed, hand coming up to cup him. He hissed at the contact, the silk of the thong brushing over his cock as she tightened her grip on him. His eyes rolled, head fell back against his shoulders as his mouth fell open, a low moan escaping past his lips. She chuckled as she leaned over him, her arm looping around his back to hold him steady as her lips connected with his neck. Groaning he bucked his hips against her hand, urging her on as he tilted his neck to the side so she had more room. He felt the grin against his skin right before she sucked a portion into her mouth.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Kinktober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498679
Kudos: 8





	Her Sweet, Kotyonok

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kotyonok = Kitten
> 
> Kinktober fic #10. Unedited.

Turning from side to side Yaku admired himself in the full-length mirror attached to the back of the bedroom door. A deep scowl taking up a large portion of his expression, eyes dark and almost angry, with just a tiny hint of curiosity. A contrast to the soft, baby blue and silver lingerie covering his body.

It was ill-fitted, as it should be since it wasn’t his in the first place, but his girlfriends, but it still managed to make him look somewhat… Delicate. And he hated that fact. The sheer light-colored material flowed loosely over his torso and upper thighs. Silver lace covered the thicker material, Alisa said it was silk, across his chest. Tiny as hell straps held it up on his shoulders, but one side kept falling down which annoyed him to no end as he had to keep tugging it back into place. The worst part of it all was the underwear. A thong. She just had to choose, of all the sets she had in her damn drawer, all the other bloody choices, she chose a set that had a fucking thong. His hand kept reaching back to yank the uncomfortable string from his crack despite knowing it was going to slip right back where he’d fished it from in just a few seconds. 

His constant thoughts through the process has been how the hell any person, in their right minds, could wear these things and not be uncomfortable. There has to be more comfortable lingerie out there that still made the person feel sexy. Right?

A light knock to the door had his relaxed expression, for once that afternoon, jumping back into the scowl. His eyes rolling to the ceiling as he called out another excuse that Alisa would no doubt know was a lie. Her snrking laughter behind the door proved him correct while made his scowl deepen, a feat he didn’t think was possible at this point. His brows creased so hard his forehead actually ached. Crossing his arms over his chest, cursing the damn strap that fell down his shoulder, again, he turned his glare to the floor. Not wanting to look at himself anymore. 

But, of course, he couldn’t escape his fate as his eyes peered past the edges of the dress looking thing he wore, to the sheer stockings he’d also been forced to yank on. He grumbled under his breath, complaining to himself that he’s a stupid, prideful man who needs to learn when not to take Lev up on a bet. The idiot no longer much of an idiot. Then again, at 24, if he was still as much of a dumbass as he was in high school now, he’d actually be worried about them. No way anyone could survive on such a small amount of brain cells. 

By that same argument though, he should have known better. Lev may be smarter now, a bit more cunning if he’s willing to be nice and admit it about is former kouhai, but he should also be more intelligent in comparison. 

“Clearly not,” he hissed at himself as he wiggled his toes around inside the very soft, he grudgingly admits, stockings. They covered most of his legs, as Alisa’s were much longer than his, coming up to his mid-thighs. 

Before he could stop himself his eyes trailed back up to the mirror, hips twisting from side to side again. The material swayed around softly, brushing over his skin, the heavy lace at the bottom pulling the sheer material against his sides to reveal the light curves he had. He still works out when possible, mostly jogging nowadays, but it definitely wasn’t to the extent he’d gone to back in high school and even in college. The hours at work taking over most of any free time he’s had back in the day.

A loud snort vibrated his nose and throat as he shook his head at his reflection. “Good job old man, aging yourself by thinking of shit like ‘back in the day!”

“Aw, is my old man getting cranky?” 

He jerked back, muscles tensing and spine going straight at the amused sound of Alisa’s voice on the other side of the door. A dar flush covered his cheeks and his mouth opened and closed for a moment, shocked into silence. Slowly he found his voice, words going from stuttered to high as he shot back that only old, nosy women listen at doors. Instead of replying he was greeted with a cackling laugh as she opened the door.

Stepping back before he was smacked with the door, Yaku looked off to the side. Eyes darting to anywhere but in her direction, suddenly feeling a shyness creeping up over him as she stepped into their bedroom. He felt her eyes roaming over him and he felt like grabbing the throw blanket tossed over the chair he was staring holes into and covering himself up. He felt ridiculous and stupid and hated that he felt that way in front of her when he knows deep down he shouldn’t. She would never judge him, hell she was probably enjoying this, and not in an amused way. She’s mentioned before, late at night while they’re laying in bed, her curiosity about how some of her lingerie would look on him. Hell, he’d been curious once or twice but he never, ever, thought he’d actually end up wearing it one day.

Curse her bastard brother and his god damn ways of tricking him into a stupid ass bet he should have known he’d lose. And curse his god damn stupidity!

“You okay sweetheart?” her whispered words were accompanied by a gentle hand cupping his cheek. He flinched in surprise, hadn’t even heard her come up to him and she paused a moment before pressing her hand against him again. He stared up into her soft gaze and felt his mood mellowing out almost instantly. 

Leaning into her hand he placed his over hers, curling his fingers around hers and giving the hand a squeeze. He didn’t bother answering her question, she already knew the answer before she even asked. She smiled widely at him, pecking the tip of his nose in a quick kiss before pulling away and waving her cell through the air.

“Get this done and over with, yeah?”

Groaning he raked a hand over his face, dragging his skin roughly with the callouses as he nodded. 

Stepping back a few steps she pushed against the screen of her cell, inputting her password and opening the camera app. Closing his eyes, Yaku took a steadying breath in, held it and released in a noisy whoosh of air. When he reopened his eyes he pulled out the best glare he could muster, throwing his hands up to flip the camera off just as the flash went off. She took a few which had his eyebrow twitching in annoyance but the smile across her lips dissipated the annoyance a bit. Just a bit though. 

“And sent~!” tossing her cell on the bed she grinned back at him. 

“How many did you fucking send him?”

“Language, kotyonok,” she winked at him and he shivered at the nickname. He hated it when he learned what it meant, but then she’d found a way to make him like it. Now he liked it, a lot. Sometimes a little too much. Like now.

Swallowing tightly he shuffled on his feet, pulling at the front of the lingerie as if the too thin, sheer material would hide the small twitches of his cock coming to life. Of course, she noticed. Her light blond brow raising into her long bangs, smile turning teasing as she stepped forward. 

“What’s this kotyonok?” she hummed, hand coming up to cup him. He hissed at the contact, the silk of the thong brushing over his cock as she tightened her grip on him. His eyes rolled, head fell back against his shoulders as his mouth fell open, a low moan escaping past his lips. She chuckled as she leaned over him, her arm looping around his back to hold him steady as her lips connected with his neck. Groaning he bucked his hips against her hand, urging her on as he tilted his neck to the side so she had more room. He felt the grin against his skin right before she sucked a portion into her mouth. 

His next moan vibrated against her lips, tickling them as she sucked harder, her tongue tasting him before she pulled off. The wet noise her mouth made as she backed off his neck sent a shudder through him. Carefully she backed them back until his head it the wall. Her lips moved a bit lower to mark him with another hickey as her hand between his legs began rubbing up and down in smooth motions. His arms and neck broke out in goosebumps as her free hand cupped his face, tilting it as her lips descended on his, before slipping down his neck. He felt his focus splitting between the way her slick lips moved against his, pressing hard enough to take the lead but not rough enough to hurt, and the hand dipping between his pecs. 

Whining into her mouth as she prodded his lips open with her tongue he arched into her touch, using the wall as leverage as he bucked his hips into her hand. He felt the material of the thing strain to hold his cock and he wished he could free himself from it. Sensing his growing need she pulled at the elastic of the underwear. He thought she’d been about to pull it down, hoping she’d remove them completely so he’d no longer have a piece of string up his ass, but she didn’t. Instead, she let his cock spring up and out of the silk triangle before she let it snap back against the underside of his cock. 

Flinching he released a noise that was a mix of surprised-squeak and what-the-fuck-grunt. Her snickers against his mouth made him growl as he latched his teeth against her bottom lip, tugging on it playfully before diving back into the kiss. She moaned, the sound vibrated inside his mouth leaving behind a tickling sensation. A finger swirled around the tip of his leaking cock, spreading the precum over it and the edge of the thong. His hands tangled into her hair, sliding through the silky strands easily as he cupped the back of her head. She palmed him slowly, gently as their lips battled for dominance in rough nips and tongue swipes. She won, he let her, or so he’ll claim later, and she hummed in pleasure as she ran the tip of his tongue over his before pulling away. Tugging his bottom lip much like he had earlier she giggled as their lips parted.

He met her gaze as she lowered onto her knees, stopping halfway to grin at him. Raising a brow as she lifted the hem of the, he’s pretty sure it’s called a negligee, up and pressed it to his mouth.

“Hold this,” she pushed it against his mouth again and he deadpanned. Not wanting to but also wanting to all at the same time. He never understood the whole ‘hold this piece of clothing in your mouth while we do dirty things’ but she loved making him do it. Kai says he reads too much into it. Kuroo says it’s to shut him up for once. Annoying bastard.

When she leaned her face into his stomach, rubbing and nuzzling against the skin she exposed, he sighed. Her face turned up to his, eyes mischievous enough to contrast the innocent smile she was giving him. Rolling his eyes back he parted his mouth and took the silk and lace between his teeth, lolling his head against the wall as she settled on her knees. He raised his head to remind her to place something under them so she wasn’t uncomfortable when she darted up, running to the bed and returning with a pillow. Smiling around the dainty cloth in his mouth he fluttered his eyes closed, breaths coming out a bit harder as he listened to her settle in front of him again.

His legs jerked, from pent up anticipation and surprise, when her palms flattened over his thighs. He thought she’d finally remove the panties, finally free him of them, but he was wrong. Her mouth kissed the head, sucking up the precum beading on the slit, swirled her tongue around it again and again. He hissed, hips shaking as he fought off the urge to buck against her. Knowing full well that she wants that kind of reaction from him and he wasn’t far enough gone yet to give it to her. 

Alisa grinned against the sensitive flesh her mouth moved over, gently grazed her teeth over it before sucking on it in apology when he gasped. Her palms drew small circles over the skin of his thighs, thumbs swiping back and forth soothingly. She felt him tremble against her hands. She loved this, loved how she could make fall apart with such seemingly small actions. A smirk, a well fought for kiss, he played into it every time. It was almost as fun as when he turned the tables and made her the trembling, moaning mess that was falling apart before she even realized it. Almost.

Deciding that she’s teased him enough, for now anyway, her fingers slid up to the elastic band of the underwear. Curling around the straps holding it around his hips she pulled them down. They dropped to the floor and before she could move in again Yau growled, mumbling around the lingerie between his teeth as he kicked the thong away. Snorting she leaned over and tossed them further away, shooting him a knowing look as she moved back into place. He gave her a wink, both chuckling low in their chests.

He sighed in relief as she leaned a hand into his thigh, bracing her weight there, mouth on the head of his cock again. She didn’t bob her head or take him any deeper just yet. Her tongue ran over the slit, cheeks hallowed with each tight suck. His fingers buried into her hair again, mussing it up and she wished she’d tied it up out of the way. Her nails bit into his skin when he tugged on the strands, a moan falling from her mouth as he did it again. She popped off and sent him a stern look through a thin curtain of her hair.

“Careful kotyonok,” she warned. “You wouldn’t want to be punished would you?” the shiver that rippled through him made her lips twitch into a smirk that she quickly hid. His skin broke out into little bumps, her palm felt them rise against her hand. 

“Maybe,” he panted, eyes closing as he leaning heavily into the wall. “Maybe I want to.” he placed the negligee back in his mouth when she looked between it and him as it settled around him again, her brow raised in a sharp arc.

“Naughty kotyonok,” she teased, gripping the bose of his cock a bit tighter than was comfortable. He choked, hips jerking hard off the wall when she took most of him into the wet, heat of her mouth. He barely had time to relish in the shock of pleasure she’d given him, her mouth pulling off him in a lewd pop just as quickly as she’d taken him. Groaning at the loss his eyes twisted shut tightly, hips rising and falling off the wall in search of the contact again.

“Are you going to behave my little kotyonok?” she purred, laving her tongue over his slit slowly. Spreading the bitter precum and spit down his length as he loosely pumped him.

“No,” he mumbled around the silk, trying to sound definitive but his voice was high, wavering the response out uncertainly. 

“Mmm, I don’t believe you kotyonok,” she pumped him again with quick snaps of her wrist and a tight grip. Groaning he had to brace his feet against the floor as his legs shook noticeably. He hadn’t even realized he’d held his breath until her hand loosened again, slowing until she was barely moving it. The air he held fell from him in a hard whoosh as a beg nearly fell past his lips. He was able to bite it back on the last second, but it was close enough to have him cursing mentally.

“Are you going to behave~?” she sang, her accent coming through purposefully. The sound of it shot another shudder through his spine, his cock twitched as more blood rushed south. He dared to loll his head forward, looking down at her through his lashes. Her mouth hovered close to his painfully hard erection, the head glistening with spit and the clear cum still beading up and dripping from the slit. The head was purple, veins popped along his length. She ghosted a breath over him and he felt his legs dip in weakness.

“Yes. Fuck. Yes, I’ll behave. Please, please,” he begged, biting tightly into the silk and lace, snapping his head back against the wall, unable to keep looking down at her. So close and yet so far from giving him what he desperately needed. He’d do anything she asked at this point, just as long as she-

He barely felt the sting of the blow where his head had connected with the wall, his mind too focused on how her mouth was back on him again. Her head bobbed, pace faster than he’d expected. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp as her cheeks hallowed, hugging him tightly. He choked on the next gasp, noise sharp and gurgly as her tongue rubbed the underside of his cock. She pressed the tip of it along the bundle of nerves under the head with each drag off him, coming up to swirl around the slit. She moaned as she swallowed around him. His hands in her hair tightened and he gave small bucks of his hips, not going far as her palms dug into his hips to hold him in place.

Bundling up the hem of the lingerie before she noticed he’d dropped it from his mouth again, he pulled it up high, tucking it under his chin as he tortured himself again. His eyes slit open to watch again, moaning high as is eyes landed on how stretched her lips were around him. They were dark pink now, would no doubt be swollen if she were to pull off him. He hadn’t even realized he’d whispered her name until her eyes rose to his.

Alisa moaned around him as she pulled off, leaving just the tip in her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed out, sinking in until he saw the jut of her cheekbones, as she sucked him hard. He had to blink to prevent his eyes from rolling again, back shivering and legs trembling as she pulled her shirt down. 

Careful not to release him from her mouth, or to slow her movements too much, she pulled an arm through the neck hole. She tugged and shifted until she was shoving it down over her bra, the stretched neck of her shirt hugging her ribs. A hand rose to his base, circling it and pumping slowly. Her eyes closed, lashes fluttering as she bobbed her head down him a few times. Coating his length in spit again. 

Her eyes left his as she pulled off him again, his tip popping out of her mouth while her hand continued moving. She licked her lips to break off the strings of spit that connected her mouth to his cock, her swollen lips twitching up in a grin as he groaned long and deep at the sight. Her gaze flowed over him, eyes hazed with lust and appreciation. 

One of his nipples was exposed from how high he held the negligee, the flowy material hugging around him like a soft, sheer cloud. He looked beautiful to her. The color of the lingerie matched beautifully with his rose-gold hair, brought out the shade of his eyes and was absolutely amazing against the creamy tone of his skin. His ass had also looked oh-so sinful and delicious in the thong but she knew he’d hated every second of wearing it. Still, her mind briefly wondered if she’d be able to convince him to wear it again someday.

Her own clothes felt restrictive, but she wasn’t going to strip. He enjoyed doing it and she wanted him to strip her before he devoured her. And he would, she knew he would just as soon as he caught his breath again. Between her legs, she felt just how slick she was despite not being touched yet. The lips of her vagina so wet that she could feel herself slid over her underwear with each subtle shift of her hips. 

The slick sounds of her hand slipping up and down his cock distracted her thoughts and she dragged her eyes down to watch. He had to be painfully hard by now. She felt the way his cock pulsed against her palm with each swipe of her thumb over his slit. Felt how it would swell and jerk when she teased the most sensitive part, just under the head, and heard how desperate Yaku’s noises were getting as they grew in volume. His voice cracked whenever he tried to speak and his breaths were heavy. She could tell he was growing close and she was growing restless herself.

With her free hand she pulled the straps of her bra down until they hung down her shoulders. Her gaze lifted, dragging slowly, erotically up over his body again until their gazes met. He sucked in a tight breath, held it until his lungs burned as she dipped her hand into her bra. He watched as her hand cupped one of her breasts, saw her tumb move back and forth as her head tipped back. 

A whine fell past her open lips and he cursed through his teeth, his cock pulsing tightly as he realized she was teasing her nipple. Her thumb drawing circles around her areola and flicking her sensitive nipple with her thumb. Once it was hard, a small peak that pushed against the soft cup of her bra, she pulled her breast up out of it. Moving it until it was exposed to the cool air, her bra bracing it up as she moved to repeat her actions to her other breast. Her tongue stuck out, head bobbing down so she laved at the tip slowly. She smacked her lips suggestively as she shook her head, tossing her hair behind her back as the bitter taste of his precum spread over her tastebuds

“You taste so good kotyonok,” she whispered, arching her shoulders back so he got a good look at her bared skin. 

His eyes zoned in on how her thumb continued to stroke her nipples, circling them and dragging her nail over the tips of them. She was making herself moan at the feelings her hands were giving her. His tongue darted across his lips, wetting them as he inhaled shakily. His hand fisted against his side, the one grasping they lingerie to his chest clenched until his fingers ached, his knuckles white. He felt the urge to reach out and touch her the way she touched herself with his own hands, but he was torn because he also loved watching. The pleased faces and needy noises she made when touching herself more erotic than doing it himself, even when his nerves hummed in want. 

He gasped, the sound melting into a high pitched curse as she leaned into him. The hand moving over his cock holding him steady as she guided him between the breasts. She released him long enough to press the sides of them against him, encasing them in a plush, heat. She tilted her chin into her chest as she spit on herself, rocking back on her knees and pressing forward to spread it over her chest and his cock. Coating him enough to make the movements smooth. 

A long string of garbled words fell past his lips as he leaned over her, unable to control the thrusts of his hips anymore. He speared himself between her breasts, smacking his hips against them so hard they bounced. His gaze slid back and forth between watching the head of his cock poking out through the top of her chest and her face. She whispered encouragements to him, her voice thick, accent strong as she spoke in a mix of Japanese and Russian. 

She always slipped into a mix of both without realizing it when she got worked up, whether in anger or during sex. He found it incredibly sexy when she did. He couldn’t understand most of it but he could listen to her all day, which most found weird. But he couldn’t care less. 

When her tongue stuck out, her head tilting down so with each thrust of his cock out from her breasts allowed her to lick him, he was sure she was trying to kill him. His fingers carded through her hair, mussing it up as he pressed her head closer. His eyes fell shut, chin pressed to his chest as his muscles began tightening. His toes curled in the slippery stockings, fingers clenched her hair so hard she whined. His back arched and his legs shook uncontrollably as his hips stuttered before stilling. 

His cock pulsed, spurting cum over the curve of her chest, neck and her waiting tongue. She held still, panting hot air against the leaking head as she rocked slowly on her knees, spreading the cum between her chest and letting some drip down her shirt. Her head lolled back against her shoulders and she licked her lips, spreading the cum she’d collected on it across her still swollen mouth. Her hooded eyes stared up at him, pupils so dar and dilated he could barely see her eye color. 

Swallowing hard he shuddered out a shaky breath, hands carefully pushing loose strands away from her flushed face. 

“Your turn,” he whispered. She turned her face into his hand, kissing the heel of his palm softly. He hissed in sensitivity as she pressed her breasts together again, pulling off him completely before releasing her chest. He groaned at the tease, falling back against the wall in a heavy slump. Her chest bounced with the sudden release, his cum glistened as the pool of it caught the light above them. He flicked his tongue across his lips as he watched a thick clump of it slid down the side of her boob, disappearing into the smooshed cup of her bra, leaving behind a shiny trail.

“You may take it off now,” her thick accent remained and he could tell she was trying to concentrate on her words, voice low and sharp. It too him a minute to figure out what she was talking about, his head snapping down to look at himself. He blushed when he realized her was still wearing the damn lingerie, nearly ripping it off as he yanked the hem up and over his head. He bunched it up, ignoring her scowl at him doing so, and tossed it across the room. It landed on the other side of the bed, far enough out of his sight that he smiled. He reached down to slip the stockings off as well but her fingers clasped his wrists hard. 

Blinking in confusion her tilted his head, scrunched his brow in silent question. She shook a finger at him slowly as she raised up off the pillow and floor.

“Nyet, my sweet kotyonok,” she tipped his chin up with the finger she’d shook at him. Leaning in to whisper in his ear she purposefully blew air into the shell of it. “Leave them on.”

Yup, he thought, she’s definitely going in for the kill shot.


End file.
